Laison Dangeureuse
by Coma Berenices
Summary: Hermione et les autres ne sont pas retournés a Poudlard pour leur 7e année et sont plus que jamais en guerre contre les forces du mal..Actions dès le premier chapitre...HGDM a venir petit a petit...


Voilà qui faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réécri de Fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi parce que je sais qu'elle ne doit pas être terrible pour vous, mais en tout cas j'attends vos commentaires sur ce premier chapitre !! 

Bonne Lecture a tous !! 

bsx 

Liaison Dangeureuse

Chapitre 1 : De Retour...

La rentrée des cours avait eu lieu il y a déja plus de deux semaines et Hermione regrettait de ne pas continuer ses études. De sa chambre a Près-Au-Lard, la demoiselle observait le château dont le reflet dans le lac ne faisait que le rendre plus attractif et plus beau que jamais. Malgré le fait qu'elle donnerait sa vie, pour Harry et Ron, Hermione ne savait pas pouquoi elle était si déçue du comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux amis essayaient depuis plus de deux mois de devenir aussi puissant que des Aurors, avec le soutien bien entendu de Tonks, de Lupin et de quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. D'ailleurs elle ne se comprenait pas elle même depuis qu'elle avait accepté de suire Harry, et parfois, elle se surprenait elle-même en compagnie des Mangemorts, poursuivant et torturant Harry.

"Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, tout a changé. Les gens ne se regardent même plus dans les yeux dans la rue de peur d'avoir un Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues a cette heure ci. Seul les membres de la police magique patrouillent dans les rues. Le chateau me manque plus que jamais, ainsi que les cours, j'aurais aimer que la vie continue tel qu'elle a commencé lorsque je suis entrée dans le monde magique mais n'espérons plus, Voldemort est au sommet de sa "gloire " et il est plus fort que jamais", écrivait-elle dans son journal intime. Depuis le retour du mage noir dans la communauté magique et Dumbledore mort, Harry avait plus que jamais envie de trouver et tuer Voldemort. Et Ron le soutenait bien plus qu'il ne la jamais fait. Il faisait des progrès incontestables dans le domaine de la défense et de l'attaque, ce qui était du sûrement aux cours intense de Harry dans la défence contre les forces du mal. En dehors de ça, Harry était toujours sur les pistes des Horcruxes et était décidé a en finir avant la fin de l'année avec tout ses morceaux d'âmes pour enfin retrouver Voldemort.

Avec tout ces changements dans l'air, Hermione se repliait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Elle ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa chambre de Près au Lard, elle avait même refusé d'aller vivre dans la maison de Harry et dans le QG de ODP. La jeune fille ne supportait plus cet état constant de panique, de peur...Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour retourner aux doux instants qu'elle passait en compagnie de ses deux amis dans le parc de Poudlard sous le soleil couchant...Malheureusement il était impossible de retourner en arrière ou de changer le monde, alors Hermione se promit à elle même de faire de ce monde un monde où le mal n'existerait plus, un monde tout simplement meilleur que celui dans lequel elle vivait. Pas seulement pour elle même mais pour les millers d'enfants qui ne connaitront peut etre jamais le bonheur si Voldemort gagnait cette bataille finale. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas que dehors sous sa fenêtre, un homme, caché par l'ombre de la maison d'en face, l'observait. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles, ils donnaient l'impression que deux petites lumières flottaient dans le vide. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, puis baissa la tête et avec l'aide de sa baguette magique, il alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma assez vite. Puis comme pour se donner du courage, il ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, souffla un grand coup et avança en direction de la maison où se trouvait Hermione. Il frappa à la porte trois fois, attendit une seconde puis refrappa deux fois et finalement donna un gros coup avec son poing sur la porte. Une lumière à l'intérieur s'alluma et on entendit la voix d'une jeune fille demander qui était derrière la porte. L'homme au dehors répondit d'une voix rauque : "Celui qui ne survivra pas sans toi". Puis la voix de la jeune fille à l'intérieur répliqua :" Seul celui qui décide de survivre survit..." et l'homme au dehors répondit encore une fois:"J'ai décidé de survivre pour vivre avec toi". Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et la fille a l'intérieur dit :

**"Je ne t'attendais plus Ron..." **

L'homme qui se trouvait sur le palier de la porte, répondit avec un sourire machiavélique :

**"Ce n'est pas grave, il ne reviendra plus..._Stupéfix_ ! "**

Lorsque Hermione ouvra les yeux, elle mit un certains temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.Elle sentait avant tout une odeur perfide comme si des corps étaient en décomposition, et surtout un vent glacial la frappant de plein fouet au visage. Son corps était posé sur un quelque chose de mouillé et froid mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer sur quoi elle se trouvait. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma et la jeune fille se cacha les yeux à l'aide de ses mains tellement la lumière était aveuglante.

**"Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?"**

La jeune fille n'obtenu aucune réponse. Elle essaya de regarder son agresseur mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas voir ce qui était face à elle, comme ci la lumière allait seulement en direction de ses yeux. Puis finalement au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, l'odeur était tellement devenu insoutenable, que Hermione se plia en deux et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac. Hermione ouvrait les yeux pour essayer d'entrevoir la personne qui se trouve face à elle mais malheureusement cette personne avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaire pour que son identité ne soit pas révéler. La seule chose que Hermione pouvait deviner était la silouhette de son agresseur qui se dessinait face à elle de la où provenait cette lumière aveuglante.

**"Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous...Je ne suis pas violente...Eteingnez cette lumière que l'on discute entre personne civiliser !"**

**"Entre personne civiliser ?? Oui tel aurait été le cas si vous n'étiez pas...Ce que vous êtes. Une sang impure, une sang-de-bourbe !! Mais pourquoi tant de politesse ? Nous nous connaissons depuis que notre première année a Poudlard. Pas besoin de se vouvoyer n'est-ce pas Granger ? "**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione essayait de reconnaitre cette voix, qui lui paraissait si familière et si étrangère à la fois. Mais lorsque l'agresseur prononça son nom, Hermione compris immédiatement à qui elle avait à faire. Elle n'osait plus bouger et essayait de se faire aussi petite que possible.

**"Je croyais que jamais tu n'aurais eu le courage de revenir...Après tout le mal que tu as répandu autour de toi."**

**"De quel mal parles-tu Granger ? Le mal n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Ce que moi je fais n'a absolument rien de mal...Je pense plus que toi et tes amis vous répandez le mal...N'est-ce pas drôle Granger ?"**

Hermione attendait la fin de la phrase mais elle ne semblait pas venir. Alors elle décida de l'appeler mais quelque chose se passa, quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Son agresseur s'était arrêté de parler et lui avait balancer un morceau de bois directement sur la tête. Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, l'homme face a elle fit quelques gestes brusques et il dit très vite :

**"Aide-moi ! Utilise... sortilège... libération !!!"**

**"Quoi ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui d'autre est là ??"**

La jeune fille commençait réellement à paniquer et ce grâce à l'homme face à elle. Lorsqu'elle tendit sa main en direction de la baguette magique tombée juste à côté d'elle, l'homme entra dans une colère noire et sauta dans le bac où se trouvait Hermione. Il avait un certain mal à avancer, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais lorsqu'elle attrapa la baguette et qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur, elle ne vit personne. Surprise de l'absence soudaine de l'autre, elle prit la décision de prononcer une formule pour éteindre toutes les sources de lumière qui la rendait quasiment aveugle et seulement à ce moment là, lorsque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, que l'homme sauta sur Hermione et tout deux tombèrent sur un sol mou, toujours autant mouillé et froid, et à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé elle éclaira le sol. Un cri aigue remplaça le grognement de son assaillant. En effet la chose que Hermione pensait être le sol était en réalité un ama de corps morts et putréfiés. Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu...Aide moi ! je T'en supplie !! Pensa-t-elle très fort. Son agresseur l'avait attrapper par les cheveux et amenait sa tête en arrière de façon à ce que son cou reste à découvert, et de son autre main libre, il prit un couteau et entama le geste pour égorger la jeune fille. Hermione pleurait, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça...Puis ce qu'a dit l'homme avant qu'il ne se jete sur elle lui revient en mémoir : sortilège de libération ! Hermione pointa sa baguette sur son agresseur, prononça la formule et un éclair de lumière atteingnit l'homme en pleine poitrine et fut projetter à plus de deux mètres de Hermione. Du sang coulait sur le cou de cette dernière mais la douleur ne la faisait plus réagir, maintenant ce qui comptait le plus c'était de sortir de ce lieu morbide le plus vite possible. Hermione se leva et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans un espace clos, ressemblant beaucoup à une piscine mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait le vent. Sûrement un vent magique pour que l'odeur des cor... C'est pas le moment de penser à ça se dit Hermione . Au moment où elle allait sortir du bac, l'agresseur de Hermione dit d'une petite voix, comme s'il était sur le point de mourir :

"Je t'en prie, Hermione, aide-moi ! "

Hermione se retourna et regarda Drago étendu sur ce sol de cadavres.


End file.
